


Night out

by The_gay_snake



Series: Intrulogical years [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Helpful Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: After being yelled at by his mother for a small mistake, Logan’s mind won't stop producing "what if?" Scenarios, causing him to break down.So he texts Remus for help.And his lover is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Intrulogical years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Night out

"I need you to not act like a teenager! I'm dealing with enough bullshit with them-" Faith gestured to the ceiling, obviously talking about the loud kids that were running around. "-without you doing stuff like this!" 

Logan stared at his mother, a little blankly. She was holding his cup, which he had placed next to him on the couch while he was reading. Sure it wasn't the safest place, and there was a table at his feet, but he didn't feel like sitting up, knowing someone would put him to work on something for their Christmas party the next day; even though he had already done almost all of his work. 

"Understood, I apologize," Logan said, bowing his head slightly. He took his cup from his mother without another word, standing to take it to the kitchen. 

Faith huffed, going upstairs to deal with her nephews which were living with them for a while. They had been nothing but badly behaved since they arrived, making her patience wear thin, along with her deteriorating mental health. 

Logan knew she was stressed, and he knew she wasn't doing her best currently, but it had been a while since the yelling had been directed at him, and it made something inside of him ache. 

Leaning against the wall of the kitchen, out of sight from others eyes, he slouched, thinking over what had happened. Sure, he always acted like an adult, and was usually treated like one, but he was still only 17; And it had only been a month since his birthday as well. Making one mistake and being told to grow up? It didn't sit right. 

With a flipping stomach Logan walked back through the living room, finding his mother, father, and cousins all in the same room. "I will be turning in for bed early tonight. I have some homework to finish." He said, only getting a nod. 

Logan had lied, school had finished last week, but it seems his parents didn't really care. 

As he made his way to his room he peeked into Remy’s room, seeing if he happened to be there today. But there was no one there, meaning that Remy was probably staying with his boyfriend for the night. 

Logan sighed, but continued to his own room. 

He didn't have any music playing, nor was the small DVD player playing a movie. There was only silence as Logan stared at the ceiling. Was he really so much of a problem that his mother needed him to stop being a teenager?

With a sigh he shook his head, opening his phone. Something caught his eye as he scrolled through Instagram. It was a video of a woman standing in front of her mirror, but she was praising her viewers, saying she was proud of them and how far they had come. 

Logan's mind began spinning much too quickly, his heart picking up. The 'what ifs' in the back of his mind becoming much louder. Before he knew it he was sobbing. 

Before he could think he was trying to find his brother’s contact in his phone, eyes blurry with tears. He didn’t cry, he couldn't cry, it made him weak… but he was crying, and he couldn't stop.

'M gong out toniht, see u tomorrow.' He managed to type, not caring enough to fix any of his spelling, just wanting to get the message sent quickly. 

Next he found Remus’s number. 

'Can yu come get me im an hour?' Logan texted, being a little more careful, but still not really caring. 

It took a minute, but Remus responded before Remy did. 

'Sure? Are you ok, Nerd?'

'no' 

Then Logan put his phone down, taking a deep breath. Whipping his eyes he stood up, walking to his closet. 

There were lots of choices for clothes, but Logan wanted comfort, so he grabbed the hoodie he had stolen from Remus, and some warm pants. The rest of his hour was just him pacing his room and packing a backpack of stuff. (Mostly books, a blanket, and a notebook.) 

Finally his phone beeped. Logan opened it to find a few texts from Remy mostly telling him to be safe, and to let him know if he needed anything, but Logan ignored those. Instead he opened Remus’s text.

'I'm around the back block, you ready?'

'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.' 

And with that Logan crawled out of his window and down the ladder. Running through the garden he honestly didn't care if his parents caught him at this point, just needing to be somewhere he could think properly…...and receive a hug.

Running around the block Logan found Remus sitting on his motorcycle. Remus looked over when he heard Logan coming, looking concerned to see his lover running over to him full speed, while also looking like a bit of a mess. But Remus quickly got off the bike, catching Logan when he jumped at him. 

"Hey, Sherlock, what's wrong?" Remus asked, holding Logan tight, even though his lover was holding him like a koala. 

Logan sniffled, making Remus’s heart sink. "Can we just go somewhere else? I don't want to be here right now," Logan didn’t sound like himself. There were no big words used in his speech, and he hadn't told Remus that he is stinky or gross yet. He also wouldn't let go of Remus, which while endearing in a way, also a small red flag. 

"Whatever you want, Nerdy Wolverine," Remus nodded. Gently he pried Logan off enough to sit him on the bike and put the helmet on him, but almost as soon as he himself had gotten on, Logan was clinging to him as if he would disappear if he let go. This was not a good sign.

Remus turned on the bike, then sped off. He would deny it if you asked him if he drove carefully, but he did. He drives very carefully today, for Logan’s sake. 

It was dark, and quite cold, but it wasn't as late as it felt, only being perhaps 11. So Remus took some different roads, bringing Logan somewhere new today. Parking the bike he got off, picking Logan back up.

Walking a bit Remus stood Logan up, facing outward to look at where Remus had brought him.

They were outside of the city, on a small cliff which overlooked some fields. Thousands upon thousands of stars were visible from where they stood, and for a moment Logan forgot how to breathe. 

Remus couldn't help but smile a bit, also looking at the stars, but his gaze couldn't help but drift over to his lover. They weren't exactly dating yet, they hadn't talked about that officially, but there was a mutual understanding that they weren't just friends anymore. 

It is kinda gay to kiss the homies goodnight after all. 

"This what you needed, Lo?" Remus asked, taking Logan's hand. 

"Indeed, thank you."

"Of course," 

Eventually Logan sat down, pulling Remus with him. Now Logan was not a cuddly person, but as he shrugged off his back pack there was nothing he wanted more than a hug. So he leaned his head on Remus’s chest, Remus wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Remus wondered. Logan seemed to think about it for a minute. 

"Do I act like a teenager?" 

Remus was a bit shocked at the question. "Um, no? I mean, at least not what I think of when I think of teenagers." 

"But when I make mistakes, do I act like a teenager?"

"Logan, what's going on," Remus said, sitting up so he was facing Logan. 

The raven haired boy was almost shaking, his eyes watery again. "Am I so much trouble that I have to be told to grow up? Do I have to be an adult right away, even when I have been acting like one for years? Does my family get to stay kids and I am forced to grow up?" 

The tears that Logan was holding back began to slip down his face, his nose becoming runny. 

"Oh Sherlock," Remus said, pulling Logan into a hug. "You don't have to be an adult, at least not until you're ready," 

"But my mom yelled at me, she told me I needed to stop acting like a teenager." 

"Why did she do that?" Remus asked, taking Logan's hand again. 

"I had an empty cup sitting next to me on the couch so I wouldn't forget it," 

Remus was a little shocked. That was no reason to yell at anyone, like maybe if it spilled, but it was empty. "That's it?" 

Logan nodded, looking down. "There had been a few other things, like not telling her my ankle was popping, and not delivering a message efficiently enough, but that's it," tears were still rolling down his face. 

"You don't deserve to be yelled at for those things, Darling," Remus said, reaching one hand up to wipe the tears from Logan's face. 

Logan just shook his head, scooting closer so he could hug Remus again. Remus let him, holding him for a long time. Logan was able to get his crying under control after a while, but he stayed in Remus's hold, feeling safe. 

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Logan said, making Remus nod. 

"We can stay here as long as you need." 

Logan hummed, closing his eyes. Remus leaned down, kissing the top of his head softly. Sitting in silence had never been one of Remus’s favorite hobbies, but doing it with Logan felt oddly safe. He wouldn't be mad if they did this all the time. 

At some point Logan moved to get his blanket, covering the two of them so they could lay down, but Remus had no idea when that happened, time no longer having any meaning. It was cold, but much warmer than it usually was for the winter, so it was decently comfortable to sleep. 

And that is what Logan and Remus did, falling asleep curled up together under the blanket. Remus had enough mind to set an alarm, waking them up at five so they could get home. 

Logan found himself staring up at the sky as Remus folded the blanket, stuffing it into Logan’s bag. Something about the situation just made Logan feel so, small. 

"Thank you for bringing me," 

Remus looked up, smiling at Logan. "Course, Nerd, I couldn't just let you suffer alone. Especially when your grammar was so bad," 

That made Logan turn around, hitting Remus playfully, receiving a laugh. "Hey! It's the truth!" 

"Falsehood," Logan said. He then grabbed Remus’s collar, pulling him into a kiss. 

One of Remus’s hands went to the back of Logan’s neck, the other going to the small of his back, pulling him into a dip. 

"We should get home." Logan gasped lightly, pulling away. 

"Aw but I was having fun," 

"Remus," Logan's eyes held a sparkle of amusement, lips quirked up slightly. "The sun is coming up," 

"Fineeee," And with that they got onto the motorcycle and headed home. 

They had to park a bit further away that usual, but Remus walked Logan up to his back gate. 

"Logan," Remus asked, gaining the nerd's attention before he walked back to his house. 

"Yes?" 

"What, what are we?" 

Logan seemed to think about it for a minute, making Remus nervous. 

"I think the term would be boyfriends, but only if you would be comfortable-" 

"I would like to be boyfriends!" Remus stated quickly, flushing slightly. 

Logan smiled, taking Remus’s hand. "We are boyfriends then," he then leaned up, kissing Remus’s cheek. "But I have to go now," 

"One more kiss?" 

"...fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, this is a series now. I don't usually do that! 
> 
> Once again all comments or thoughts are deeply appreciated and I just love reading them. If you don't feel like it though there is no pressure to so anything, so don't worry! 
> 
> Ta ta for now!


End file.
